project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyndaquil Line/SM
Cyndaquil can be found via island Scan, in Route 3 on Melemele Island during Sundays. Cyndaquil has to compete with Litten, Magby, Marowak, Growlithe, and Torkoal. Unfortunately it falls short this time, due to stronger foes than in Johto and the bad luck of several TMs being out of reach. Notably, its movepool really is lacking without any strong or diverse coverage until later on. Not all is lost for Typhlosion however, as it is a very powerful Fire-type Special Attacker with access to Eruption around the later part of the game as well as the new Burn Up. It's special Island Scan move is Double Kick, which allows it to handle a few Normal and Rock-types that come across it. While Typhlosion is in a bad place this time, it is the best in-game Fire-type oriented for Special Attacks, and can function well on its own. Important Matchups * Hau (Route 3): '''Against Pikachu, Cyndaquil should watch out for getting paralyzed. Pikachu's Electro Ball is likely to 3HKO while Ember 4HKOs. Quilava has a better time surviving and handling Pikachu. Popplio is the only starter that should not be fought. * '''Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): Now Cyndaquil should be a Quilava, but its low Defense is still a liability against all of his Pokemon. Its moves are too weak to do substantial damage back. * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): '''Quilava is not going to take Gumshoos' Breakneck Blitz well, and can only 3HKO with Double Kick. It will need to heal up, or switch but be wary of Pursuit. Because Water Gun is laughable, Smeargle is an easy target with Double Kick. * '''Hau (Paniola Town): Somehow, Pikachu became less threatening and lost Growl and Play Nice. Quilava should handle it with Ember due to Static. Brionne is a no. * Gladion (Route 5): '''Zubat is a joke and Type: Null goes down to Double Kick or gradual Ember spam. * '''Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): Looks like you got washed up. * Battle Royal (Royal Park): Your first target should be Rockruff with Double Kick, then outlast the others. Brionne will cause a problem more than Hau's other choices. * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): '''Quilava has no good options to handle her, and will fall to Venoshock in a few turns. * '''Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): '''On the contrary, Lurantis can be fought with Quilava managing a 3-4HKO with either Flame Charge, Flame Wheel, or Ember. Just watch out for Trumbeak's Rock Blast. * '''Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): '''Neither of her Pokemon have moves that can scare Quilava. * '''Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): '''Double Kick is too weak to hurt anyone here. * '''Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): '''This isn't an inverse battle. Even so, Quilava would lose out to Araquanid. * '''Kiawe (Royal Avenue, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): '''You could keep up a battle of attrition, but keep in mind that Quilava is not likely to be doing massive damage towards his Pokemon. * '''Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): '''Safe sweep, go for it. * '''Nihilego (Aether Paradise): '''Psywave is dangerous, and Double Kick manages a 5HKO. Do not attempt. * '''Hau (Malie City): '''Raichu is likely to outlast Quilava with its 3HKO moves. The Water-types Brionne and Vaporeon should be avoided at all costs, but be advised that Flareon will get stronger if Quilava uses a Fire-type move on it. * '''Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): '''Quilava is actually likely to kill Vikavolt, especially with Firium Z to back it up. Just make sure the Occa Berry is used up before launching a Z-Move. * '''Guzma (Malie Garden): '''Do not fight Golisopod, Ariados is fine. * '''Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): Quilava has no good moves to hit the Totem with, who can strike hard and even crit with Shadow Claw. * Plumeria (Route 15): '''Same as before. * '''Guzma (Shady House): '''Same as before. * '''Gladion (Aether House): '''Same as before, Sneasel is death fodder. * '''Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): '''Do you still have Double Kick? That probably won't help against any of his Pokemon. Hidden Power Fighting or Fairy can help a lot here due to Typhlosion's high Special Attack. Otherwise, everyone here has a Super Effective move on it and this fight should be avoided. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise): '''Hypno is easy to handle. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): '''It is best to get rid of Ledian first, as it cannot touch you but it can set up screens. Slowbro while lacking in Super Effective moves, will be hard to take down. Leave it to Hau, the same with Bruxish. Hypno is the same as before. * '''Guzma (Aether Paradise): '''Same as before, but Masquerain and Pinsir add as death fodder. * '''Lusamine (Aether Paradise): '''Clefairy cannot hurt unless it pulls a Metronome + Water-type move. Lilligant cannot hurt either. Milotic and Mismagius can, so they should be avoided. Bewear has Fluffy, so a non-contact Fire-type move like Ember or Flamethrower will do a lot. Item of choice is the Firium Z. * '''Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): '''Earthquakes trigger volcanoes to erupt, unfortunately it triggers death for Typhlosion. * '''Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): '''Typhlosion cannot hope to hurt it hard unless it has HP Fairy. * '''Lusamine (Ultra Space): '''Same as before. * '''Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): '''A good Fire-type move puts Solgaleo out of commission, or ready for capture. * '''Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): '''A battle of neutral attrition, where Lunala will win out unless it is caught first. * '''Gladion (Mount Lanakila): '''All of his Pokemon can be handled, though Water Memory Silvally should be avoided. * '''Hau (Mount Lanakila): '''Same as before, except Incineroar is more dangerous now that it has Earthquake. Same with Komala, who can go down easily to a Fighting-type move. * '''Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): '''Bewear is easily handled because of Fluffy, and Crabominable due to type. Hariyama has Thick Fat so no, and Poliwrath is a severe disadvantage unless Solarbeam can be launched easily. Primeape will be out damaged if Typhlosion is at full health and is using Flamethrower. * '''Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): '''Same as before, don't. * '''Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): '''Dhelmise and Froslass are notably easy to take out. Palossand should be handled with caution, but everyone else does neutral damage to Typhlosion and are generally slow giving it leeway for Eruption. * '''Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): '''Oricorio is walled and Skarmory is taken out. Crobat is neutral. Mandibuzz has Bone Rush and will screw Typhlosion with it, same with Toucannon's Rock Blast. * '''Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): '''Lycanroc is a no. Ninetales cannot hurt you, neither can Magnezone but watch out for Mirror Coat. Braviary is neutral. Snorlax will wreck with High Horsepower. Primarina is the only starter that is a clear avoid, however Incineroar can hurt a lot with its non-STAB moves. * '''Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): '''Koko can be taken out with a strong STAB move, or caught. * '''Post-Game: '''A few of the UBs are weak to Fire, giving Typhlosion a good advantage here. Moves As the standard with Island Scan Pokemon, Cyndaquil gets '''Double Kick as a special move upon capture. This move is nothing really special, but it helps Cyndaquil check Normal and especially Rock types with ease. In the case of Magnemite, it helps break through Sturdy as well. All the Melemele Island Scan Pokemon start at level 12, meaning Cyndaquil starts with; Ember, Smokescreen, and Tackle '''alongside Double Kick. Ember is ok STAB for the early-game. Smokescreen helps play mind games on the opponent, but is generally a useless move. Double Kick outclasses Tackle. '''Quick Attack '''at level 13 is generally a better alternative to Tackle, allowing Cyndaquil a form of priority. Cyndaquil is likely to evolve into Quilava at this point. '''Flame Wheel '''at level 20 is neat if Quilava wants to hit on the physical side. '''Defense Curl '''at level 24 is useless, as Quilava is already frail to begin with. Likewise, '''Swift '''at level 31 is a bit less useless, only by the fact that Quilava appreciates special moves. '''Flame Charge '''at level 35 is likely useless, if Quilava has not been taught it earlier. At long last, Typhlosion evolves around this point naturally. '''Lava Plume '''arrives late at level 43, but it worth it over Ember. However, '''Flamethrower '''quickly outclasses it at level 48. '''Inferno '''at level 56 is not worth the low accuracy. '''Rollout '''at level 61 is a joke. '''Double-Edge, Burn Up, and Eruption '''are all out of reach if the Trainer follows the levels of the main-game trainers. However, they can be taught via the Move Relearner. Burn Up helps Typhlosion be a less vulnerable threat on Water and Rock, however it loses its precious STAB and resistances. It would much rather use its STAB on Eruption, a move that Typhlosion can use well as it generally outspeeds most of 'Aslowla'. Regarding TMs, Typhlosion has a few neat ones under its belt. '''Fire Blast '''is late, but can be used over Lava Plume for more power. The same can be said for '''Overheat, but the drop in Special Attack is appalling. Hidden Power 'allows Typhlosion to beat its counters, especially if it is Grass or Electric. '''Flame Charge '''builds up speed, but Cyndaquil is already pretty fast to begin with. '''Nature Power '''helps give Typhlosion a diverse line of special moves to use, if Fire STAB cannot do the job. '''Solar Beam '''is a good way to check Rock and Water, but requires the Sun to be up as Typhlosion is vulnerable in the charging turn. Thus, '''Sunny Day '''can be used in conjunction. '''Focus Blast '''while late, if nifty to match Rock and annoying Dark types. It is generally a better alternative of Double Kick. '''Rest '''helps Typhlosion power up its Eruption attack. Typhlosion has a plethora of physical attacks, but only '''Earthquake '''is worth mentioning to hit Fire and Rock types. ''Recommended movesets: ''Standard Fire-type starter: Flamethrower, Solarbeam, Earthquake, Double Kick/Focus Blast'' 'Sunny Day Song':' Sunny Day, Fire Blast/Flamethrower/Eruption, Solarbeam, Focus Blast/Earthquake'' ''Eruption: Rest, Eruption, Focus Blast, Burn Up/Filler'' Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: These Pokemon resist Water and Ground, and can hit back on those types as well as Rock. Sunny Day also generally benefits both Grass-types and Typhlosion, unless facing another Fire-type. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Decidueye, Tsareena, Lurantis, Leafeon, Lilligant, Exeggutor, Whimsicott '' * '''Physical walls:' Typhlosion does not have the best defense stat or defensive typing, therefore it will need assistance against foes that pack quite a lot in the Physical Attack stat. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Araquanid, Cloyster, Gigalith, Mudsdale, Bewear Other Cyndaquil's stats Quilava's stats Typhlosion's stats * What Nature do I want? 'Anything that raises Special Attack is nice. Modest being the ideal, as it does not take away from Typhlosion's piss-poor bulk or decent speed. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? '''You will likely evolve into Quilava around the first Hala match. For Typhlosion, it is likely to reach it by the time you enter Po Town. * '''How good is the Cyndaquil line in a Nuzlocke? '''Being virtually the only Fire-type in-game oriented towards Special Attacks, it faces little challenge. That said, Alola is less kind than Johto, with its more diverse set of matchups and strong moves to give Cyndaquil a run for its money. It cannot fight everything, but what it can fight, it does well. ''Cyndaquil Line's type matchups: * '''Weaknesses: Water, Ground, Rock * Resistances: Fairy, Grass, Steel, Bug, Ice, Fire * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Ghost, Electric, Psychic, Flying, Dark, Fighting, Dragon Category:Sun/Moon Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses